True Horror
by Osiran Duelist
Summary: What happens when the Sonic Heroes peek into the bathroom to investigate and shut Charmy up? They meet the true horror of their lives!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters.

A/N: To all readers, you are about to experience true Sonic horror unlike any you have ever read!!!!!

**True Horror**

It was a typical summer day. The Sonic Heroes were at the beach, staying in a fancy hotel. Team Sonic were in Room 1, Team Dark in Room 2, Team Chaotix in Room 3, and Team Rose in Room 4. Every team was in their rooms doing something, because it was too hot to go outside. In Room 1, Sonic was listening to music (he's listening to What I'm Made of), Tails was playing video games (ironically he's playing Sonic Heroes), and Knuckles was training. In Room 2, Shadow was just relaxing in the sofa, Rouge was asleep on her bed, and Omega was, uh…….."recharging". In Room 4, Amy, Cream, and Big were playing a board game. The horror begins in Room 3 with Team Chaotix. Vector was listening to his headphones, while Espio was studying a book on ninjustsu (He's really reading a Naruto manga underneath). Charmy was doing another one of his marathon showers that usually last for an hour. The Sonic Heroes weren't prepared for the horror that was to come……………

"Is Charmy done yet?" Espio asked as he was read the part of Team 7's survival training.

Vector didn't answer. He was still nodding his head to the music.

"Vector, is Charmy done yet?" Espio asked again.

"….."

"Vector!"

"….."

"Vector!"

"….."

"VECTOR!!!!!!!!!" Espio shouted as loud as he could.

"Huh? What?!! Is there a mission?" Vector asked frantically dropping his headphones.

"Never mind." Espio glanced at the bathroom and continued reading. He could hear Charmy singing in the shower.

"_How come every time you come around my London, London Bridge's gonna come down………………"_

Espio sighed. They never should've exposed Charmy to the Black Eyed Peas' songs. Charmy has been singing "London Bridge" and "Fergalicious" at the top of his lungs.

"_Listen up yo, 'cause this is it………"_

"I can't take this!" Espio cried throwing down his books. "Vector, we're putting our feet down! We're going to tell Charmy to SHUT UP!!"

Saying so, Espio pulled Vector toward the bathroom.

"Charmy, we need to talk." Espio opened the door and he and Vector stared wide-eyed at what met their eyes.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Espio screamed.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Vector screamed and ran out of the room, still screaming.

"_Fergalicious definition, make them boys go loco……"_ Charmy sang loudly. He had his back turned to them and his voice drowned out his teammate's voices. He was in the bathtub and the shower curtain was wide open and Charmy could be seen fully. AND HE WAS WAVING HIS BUTT RIGHT IN THEIR FACES!!!!!

Espio took out a Barf Bag. He had to let it out. And he did. There was a lot of it. Charmy was now doing a gut-churning dance routine in the shower, singing "London Bridge".

"_How come every time you come around, my London, London Bridge wanna come down…………"_

"Charmy, please, stop it!!!!!" Espio pleaded as he barfed again. Charmy couldn't hear him over his "melodious" voice.

"_London, London, London, wanna go down like………"_

Espio couldn't take it anymore. He fainted right then and there. Suddenly, Team Sonic and Team Rose burst in.

"Espio!" Tails cried when they saw Espio unconscious on the floor. They crept closer to the bathroom door wondering what had caused Espio to faint. Tails began to fan Espio with his tails as Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Big peeked into the shower.

(A/N: Charmy was now doing another sickening dance routine while singing "My Humps")

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Cream screamed.

"Charmy that is sick!!!!!!" Knuckles cried as he tried to hold in his lunch in.

"Eeewwwwww!!!!" Amy and Cream cried as they ran out of the room.

"That is so R-18!" Cream shrieked.

"Hey, Amy, wait for me!" Big ran after them, not at all disturbed by the horror they had witnessed.

"_My, humps, my lovely lady lumps, check it out!" _Charmy sang as he danced.

"Hey, what are you guys………?" Tails had come to see what Sonic and Knuckles are staring at with mouths open wide.

"OH GOD!!!!!!" Tails shouted as his eyes met Charmy's bare butt. Without another word, Tails ran out of the room, screaming.

"Sonic, I can't take it anymore!" Knuckles said as he too ran out of the room also screaming like a ninny.

"Me too! Knuckles, wait for me!" Sonic dashed out of the room, barfing into a Barf Bag as he went.

Charmy continued singing at the top of his lungs. Team Dark entered.

"What is going on in here?!" Rouge demanded as they saw Espio on the floor. "What happened to him?"

"Hm, he seems to have been scared and he fainted," Shadow said.

"Sensors indicate that a very dangerous thing is nearby," Omega reported.

"_I met a girl down at the disco………………" _Charmy sang.

"In there!" Shadow said as they dashed to the bathroom. Rouge dragged Espio to the sofa then followed her teammates.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Rouge shouted as they saw Charmy.

"_My lovely lady lumps! My hump, my hump, my hump…………" _Charmy said as he waved his butt again..

Shadow prepared to use his Chaos Blast. Omega readied his really large guns.

"We must destroy that being!" Shadow said as he prepared to release the Chaos energy inside him.

"ANNIHILATE!" Omega said as he pointed his guns at Charmy.

Charmy had just finished his long and horrifying bath. He wrapped the towel around him and turned. He saw Shadow and Omega gunning for him (literally).

"Hey guys! W-why are you aiming those guns at me?" Charmy asked nervously.

"CHAOS BLAST!!!!"

BANG! BANG!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

And Team Chaotix, Team Sonic, and Team Rose never saw Charmy again. Team Dark pledged never to tell anyone what happened.

**The end.**


End file.
